USS Endeavour (NCC-71805)
| operator = Starfleet | status = Active | datestatus = 2373 | image2 = Tachyon detection network activated.jpg | caption2 = Display graphic depicting the Endeavour serving in Picard's fleet (2368) }} The USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2368, the Endeavour joined Captain Picard's fleet that blockaded the Klingon-Romulan border during the Klingon Civil War. The ship was one of twenty-three assembled for the fleet and was one of the seventeen chosen for the tachyon network. Identified by its name and registry number, the ship's position in the network was monitored from the . When the network was disrupted by a high-energy burst released by the Romulans, the net was no longer effective in a of ten million kilometers around the . Subsequently, Picard ordered the fleet to proceed to Gamma Eridon at maximum warp, where the fleet would attempt to reestablish the net before the Romulans got there. ( ) Later that year, the ship was on a mission in the Cleon system. ( ) Amasov of the Endeavour was involved in a conflict with the Borg sometime prior to 2371. After the encounter, Amasov reflected, "…It is my opinion that the Borg are as close to pure evil as any race we've ever encountered." ( ) In 2373, the Endeavour again faced the Borg at the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) Appendices Background information The Endeavour was identified as a starship in the . On the same page, there was a starboard profile view of the Endeavour. According to the authors of this reference work, the Endeavour "was named in honor of British explorer 's flagship and for NASA's space shuttle." The further stated, "The ''Endeavour appears to have been the sole survivor of the battle of Wolf 359, although this was not explicitly established in any episode. We know that the Endeavour was still around in 2373 because it was part of the armada that met the Borg in Star Trek: First Contact. Nevertheless, Amasov's first-hand experiences with the Borg (from which Janeway read in "Scorpion, Part I") had to have been recorded before the ''Voyager'' departed from Deep Space 9 in 2371, which was before the Borg battle in Star Trek: First Contact. It therefore seems likely that the Endeavour (and Amasov) were also at Wolf 359 in 2367." In a preliminary draft for , dated 29 September 1995, an ''Endeavor was explicitly named as one of the starships engaged in the Battle of Sector 001 in , "PICARD: Signal the ''Endeavor to fall back. We'll cover them.", and 11, "''The ''Endeavor moves off as the Borg FIRE at the Enterprise and BLASTS the saucer section." These references did not make it into the final cut, leaving the one ''Nebula-class vessel actually seen, unnamed. Production Illustrator John Eaves though, had worked on 6 September on a preliminary design for an Endeavor, albeit of an entirely different configuration, with Nebula-, and traits. As he recalled, "In the early script there had been a ship called the ''Endeavour that used to play quite a big role. I was drawing that and the E at the same time. They were kind of similar shapes, so it was almost a way of trying things out. I thought, 'If I want to see this on the E, let me try it on the Endeavour sketches first.' I'd mess around with the body, tapering it to the nacelles in one sweepy part, things like that. It was definitely an idea platform for me. So, at this point I just put Enterprise on all the Endeavour sketches, because by that time Endeavour was gone and nobody had ever seen them!" ( ) External link * de:USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) fr:USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) ja:USSエンデバー(NCC-71805) nl:USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) pl:U.S.S. "Endeavour" NCC-71805 Endeavour, USS (NCC-71805)